


Hell hath no fury...

by Nordra



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: ...like a Maia scorned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hammer in da face](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230119) by Aventisz. 



> Aventisz on deviantart drew this picture of Sauron going nuts with Melkor's hammer... It gave me inspiration and with her permission I posted this story both here and my deviantart account.
> 
> First time I've ever written about Tolkien's works but guess this is as good as any. I adore the concept of Melkor/Morgoth and Mairon/Sauron together, can't help it.
> 
> Link to Aventisz's gallery http://aventisz.deviantart.com/  
> Link to the picture http://aventisz.deviantart.com/art/Hammer-in-da-face-621349115  
> My Deviantart gallery: http://nordra88.deviantart.com/  
> 

Now Sauron knew that joining Melkor would not make his existence simple or easy. He knew but considered that benefits outweighed the downsides.

Which they mostly did.

From commanding his Lord’s armies to victory over eldar and edain to being able to create spectacular creations in his private forge without oppressing rules of Aulë and even to enjoy the perks of being the favourite in his Master’s eyes, the fallen Maia was content with his life.

Until last week that is.

Disaster after disaster made Sauron nearly long for the times before the Music.

First, the accursed elves attacked and somehow managed to bring down one of the outer guard towers, burying larger than acceptable part of Angband’s troops underneath the rubble. Luckily thanks to Gothmog and his balrogs, elves retreated back to their encampments and repair work could begin.

But repairs were halted almost immediately because some bloody idiot failed to ensure that the gates which lead to juvenile dragons' enclosure were locked, resulting two smallish but rather destructive whelps to broke out and making a dinner out of the orcish workers.

Whelps had ignored all the commands that Sauron SCREAMED over the icy howling wind before Maia had finally resulted to call for Ancalagon to herd his unruly kin back. And the Great Black accidentally happened to knock down what little the orcs had been able to repair before they were devoured.

Oh yes, and Draugluin had gotten into some very late teething age as the wolf had chewed Sauron's favourite boots along with several of his smithing tools...

Needless to say that the past week had taken more than few thousand years out of Melkor’s lieutenant.

But finally, after all the chaos had been sorted out, the Lord of Angband had been more than amenable to smooth his most prized servant’s ruffled feathers. It was also better for the troops if they did not have to fear for being incinerated on the spot by their commander.

So as Anar sank under the horizon outside the darkness that surrounded the great fortress, Dark Vala leaned back on pillows that were stacked against the bed frame and smirking crooked one of blackened fingers, beckoning his ever-loyal servant closer.

And follow the command he did.

Sauron took in the sight of his Master and his state of undress. Robe blacker than the Void itself was undone, revealing the pale skin and strong muscles. Scars littered Melkor’s skin as testaments of countless battles he had waged but in Maia's eyes, they were more beautiful than those wretched stars of Varda. Many times had Sauron worshipped those signs of his Lord’s might, often proving just how good he was when it came to tasks that included to use his mouth…

”Well, Mairon?” Vala inquired, enjoying how his little Maia so easily became lost in thought in these particular settings. ”You intend to keep your Lord waiting? Such audacity…”

Licking his lips, smaller Ainu let tiny smirk before tipping his gaze downward playfully. ”Master, forgive your servant but you have not voiced what you would require of me. It is not a place of mine to try to presume your will, oh darkest of lords.”

Though chuckling at the game his little servant played, Melkor feigned irritation. ”It seems I have placed too much faith in you if you are unable to understand your Master’s desires on your own. So words are needed? Hear me then servant: get that insolent arse of yours on my lap now!”

”As you will, m’lord.” Grinning, Sauron started to crawl over the bedspread and his Lord’s legs that were still clad in black leather pants before settling where he was commanded.

Melkor wasted no time to grasp other's hips and blackened fingers ran over Maia's behind that was still clothed. During day Sauron usually wore robes with Melkor's insignia on them or working leathers if he had time to go into the forges. Now Maia had only simple but embroidered red tunic, brown leather pants and boots. Lieutenant had not undressed knowing how much his Master enjoyed to slowly peel the cloth off, like unwrapping a gift.

Sauron wrapped his arms around Vala's shoulders as Melkor buried his hand in golden hair and roughly yanked Maia forward, claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss. Arching his back, servant leaned to press his clothed chest against the bare skin of his Master, earning himself a groan from Vala.

Steppin up his game, Sauron let his mouth travel across the strong jaw and down along the throat, lavishing the skin there with licks and bites. His efforts were rewarded as Melkor gave his behind a tight squeeze before starting to massage those globes through trousers.

”ngh, M-master...” Sauron keened at the attention his arse as getting, causing Melkor to chuckle.

”Truly, I never tire of your singing, Little Flame,” Vala purred. ”Such a pretty sounds you make. And all for me.”

”J-just for you, Master...” Maia gasped as charred fingers stealthily found their way inside his pants as other black hand circled back to front and started to creep under his tunic.

”Mmm-hmm,” Melkor hummed. ”And I know just how to reward such a loyal...”

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Both Ainur froze at the sound coming from the other side of the door. The hour was late and for someone to come without summoning to their Lord's chambers was unusual.

Feeling annoyed, Maia turned his eyes of fire to the door as Melkor sighed. ”What is it?”

Outside the door came the voice of an orc. ”F-forgive my L-lords b-but...” The creature was clearly terrified.

”Enter and state your business.”

Melkor glanced at Sauron who was still sitting on his lap and glaring at the door over his shoulder. Vala felt slightly sorry for the orc. If this was nothing sort of his bloody brother marching with an army against them, the unfortunate orc would end up as a fried meal either for the werewolves or the dragons.

The orc entered and fell on all fours with his face towards the ground, shivering. ”My Lords... It's the e-elves. T-they are ad-advancing...”

”What?” Melkor asked. ”Again?! For the love of... How many?”

”O-only a one r-regiment, my Lord. About 800 e-elves. C-captain Gothmog wanted to k-know if we should send out our own...”

Sighing, Melkor stood, causing Sauron to slip off his lap on the bed. ”They most likely want to test if our walls still hold. Damn Noldor...” Dark Vala muttered. ”Tell Gothmog to... Mairon?”

Melkor was cut off as his lieutenant stood up from the bed seething. Literally seething. Wisps of steam and smoke was starting to emit from Maia's form and flecks of fire lit up among his golden hair.

Cursing in Valarin Sauron stomped across the room and poor orc had to throw himself out of the way or he would have been trampled.

Ignoring the orc and Vala, Sauron grabbed a handle of great weapon resting on the stand: Grond. With strength that came from his origin and his past as a member of the House of Aulë, Sauron carried the might hammer with him out of the room.

”Mairon?! Wait!”

Melkor's voice went unheeded and quickly the Lord of Angband rushed after his Lieutenant, leaving the orc behind.

Orc trembled and swore that he was requesting a transfer to latrine duty for a lifetime. It was far better than this...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

”...Should we... um... go help Lieutenant Sauron?”

The guard orc was met with stares that clearly questioned his sanity.

”Well, it was just a thought!”

”Go ahead, no-one's stoppin' ya,” another guard said. ”But I'm not going down there! See what he did to that one pointy-ear?!”

”Watch out! Incoming!”

Those with shields lifted them and other orcs tried to fit under them as pieces of elves started to rain down.

Gothmog let out a whistle, ”I'm totally booking Sauron for my team for next elf-batting tournament.” Balrog turned to look at their Lord who was leaning against the battlements while looking down at the carnage Maia was leaving at his wake. ”So what happened, my Lord? He seems a little... pissed.”

”...Stress?” Vala offered.

Thuringwethil snorted in disbelief before she returned to cheer the raging Maia on.

”Huh, Sauron's usually better at handling stress...” balrog said. ”Let me guess, the message came in the most unfortunate moment?”

Judging by the silence, balrog was correct. This was not what he had thought would happen as he had sent that orc to bring news about elves' charge. Alright, he had expected both his Lord and Lieutenant to appear but not like this.

Sauron had marched out of the grand entrance with Grond over his shoulder without a single piece of armour, murder in his eyes. Guards were too scared to even react Maia's peculiar behaviour.

Melkor had reached the gate just after Sauron had gone outside and after sharing a look with Gothmog rushed to the battlements with balrog and vampire in tow.

As for the elves...

They had been astounded as only a singular being came out of the dark fortress. As they recognized him as Morgoth's second-in-command, unarmored nonetheless, elves were thrilled. Determined to wipe out at least one of lesser evils, elves charged forward.

And quickly turned around, trying to run away.

Sauron was like a raging storm of fire and steel as he swung Grond, pummeling elves into the ground and the air in such force that detached limbs and other parts flew high enough to rain down on the spectators on the battlements.

Screaming curses in all known languages, he sent a dozen of elves to fly in one swing before bludgeoning one poor bastard that had tripped over carcasses of his kin into a bloody crater, spraying crimson liquid all over himself.

Only a handful of elves managed to flee, mostly because they were at the back of the group when bloodbath started.

Heaving and seething, Sauron lowered the hammer as his rage finally started to settle. ”And fucking stay away for a while you little shits of Ungoliant!!!!” Maia roared glaring at few elves running for their lives.

Satisfied and calmed, Sauron turned around and made his way back to fortress. Slight dread began to creep on him. He had taken Grond, Master's prized weapon in his rage and disregarded his command. Melkor was probably furious...

But as he came before the great gate, a wave of deafening cheering hit him. There were hundreds of orcs, balrogs and other dark creatures over the walls letting out shouts of triumph and whistles.

”Hell yeah! You go, Lieutenant!”

”That was awesome!”

”Did you see that? That one was actually crying!”

”Best show ever!”

”Will you sign my axe?”

Sauron looked around sheepishly before the gates opened and Melkor stepped out. Sauron gulped as his Lord made his way across the ground that was soaked in blood and littered with dead elves, his hand that was still holding Grond sweating in terror. Maia dropped his gaze in fear of Master's wrath.

Vala stopped before him and Sauron hesitantly lifted his eyes and offered Melkor his weapon back.

Melkor glanced at the bloodied hammer before his eyes took in Lieutenant's own appearance: usually neat golden hair dishevelled and stiffened with drying blood that covered dusty clothes as well. Fair skin glistened with sweat and blood along with smudges of dirt.

And Sauron's eyes...

Despite fo fearing his Lord's wrath, there was still excitement and battlelust shining in firey eyes. Normally vertical pupils were now wide as a testament to this too.

Oh, his Lieutenant was beautiful as calm and collected but this...!

”M-master...?”

Sauron's voice broke Melkor out of his thoughts and dark Vala grabbed his servant's hand that was still holding the hammer. Closing fingers around the wrist, Melkor began to drag Maia after him towards to fortress.

”M-my Lord?!”

”Bedroom. _NOW_.”

With that Sauron snapped his mouth shut as he was pulled on and soon the pair disappeared into shadows of the fortress.

Rest of army started to scatter also. The show was over but no-one bothered to go and remove dead elves around the fortress. Let the scavengers deal with them.

Or then they might serve as a reminder for everyone about one thing:

Morgoth might be the mightiest of Valar, the Black Enemy of the world...

But you never, _EVER_ piss off Sauron either.

That's just plain unhealthy.


End file.
